Hestia's Champion
by Percy Jackson2710
Summary: Annabeth kills Percy's family, with heart-broken Percy wish to die but to only be save by the hearth. 6 years latter the 2 Titans war is coming. Who will be in the 7? Will Percy take part or will he not? Will Annabeth still haunted him? Will he ever find love again? Paring; Percy/Artemis and more if you wish. Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Story on this website plz helpful feedback. This will hopeful be a Percy\Artemis story.**

Percy POV:

After second war Percy thought hat he could finally find peace. He and his love of his life Annabeth were granted one wish each. Annabeth went up first, "Daughter of Athena we granted you one wish, even if you wish to become a God?" She replied, "Yes." With that one word Percy heart fell apart didn't she knew he would never chose to become a God well it seemed not. Then it was his turn the God asked him the same thing again but unlike Annabeth he asked that the God granted him immortal like the hunters of Artemis and he will use his wish latter. After Zeus yelling at Artemis she finally gave up and granted him a bit of his wish but she also blessed him behind everyone backs. after Zeus finish his boring ranted about how they won against the again. Everyone left to the party accepted Annabeth something she had to do but she would come back latter. Percy Found that odd but he let her go. But when Percy tried to leave the God made him dance longer so he tried to sneak out but he got caught by Hestia. Well no harm can be done by asking Hestia if she can get me home now would it? thought Percy. As he went to asked Hestia already knew what he wanted and said," okay

!" Then Percy disappeared

* * *

Line Break

* * *

Percy appeared at his mum's home to see his mum, Paul and Jason lying on the fall in blood with a knife on the ground next to them. Under the knife was a note. Percy crying picked it up and read it. _Dear Percy Jackson, you and the Gods were fools to trusted me now your parents are dead just because you were dumb love stuck kid. Love_ Annabeth. Percy ran away he ran and ran. Then he thought about killing himself to be with his family. Then a flash of light appear in front of him... It was Hestia, "what in the Hades are you doing?"asked Percy quickly so he get his llife over already. "Percy I know what you are going to do but how about I offer you a new life. You will be my champion and bring demigods to camp half-blood, the hunters and camp Jupiter, now do we have a deal," yes I swear on the styx that I will remade faithful to you forever until my death, but what the Hades is camp Jupiter?"Then as he finish Hestia blessed him. Percy felt the power flowing into him it killed not like Artemis it was much worst his eye were burning as he put chill pepper in his eyes then his vision went blurry as he fell to the ground.

**A\N: I know this was short but I had to explained a bit before what happen next so it makes much more sense when the next one is made. Also plz tell me your favorite parings so maybe make it happen. I know Annabeth is not evil but I love Artemis way more then Annabeth with Percy. I won't take offecen to what anyone feedback is because some is better than none and if it freaky bad please tell. See ya next time Percy Jackson2710 **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks all people who reviewed. PercathXhinny, Raceman1234, SpecialGirlz, percy zoe and artemis fan and neofly thanks for not hating it. WhiteEagles1985, WeAreTheWorld and DeathmatchDrunkard I will hopeful get better at grammatical, capitalize and paragraphs for you guys. And to DeathmatchDrunkard question "who will be in the 7"?"no idea any thing you guys want I'm open for ideas, "will Percy take part or will he not?"same as the first question, "Will Annabeth still haunted him?"probably but don't know how yet, "Will he ever find love again?"I think yes with Artemis but if you really hated the idea you should review fast to break them up and finally "will you learn to write properly?'maybe some day in my life but sorry I don't think it's going to be today. **

**No one POV:**

It been 6 years since demigods started to show up outside camp half-blood, the hunters and camp Jupiter all to say a boy wearing long jean and a hod cover his eye. The guy didn't say his name but everyone said his friendly, kind and helpful. This made the God more angry because it of been Percy Jackson. None of the gods know where he is (but Hestia and maybe someone else) Hades kept coming back saying he alive but when Zeus sends in Artemis to check up on him to see what wrong, she could never find him. When they asked Annabeth she said "he probably just blowing off some steam."but what she said made everyone confused. Annabeth and Percy were made for each other, nearly everyone was nice to Annabeth but Hestia (**planning to make one of the goddess Percy's mum nead ideas).**

* * *

Line Break

* * *

Percy POV:

He knew he couldn't just leave the hunters there, they were under attack they needed help but Artemis was there what happens if she sees him but worst what is the Hades is Hestia playing at does she want the Gods and Goddess know, does she even know that Annabeth is still there and if he see her she dead. by sure she would take him to the Gods. Then he saw a cyclops just about to hit his best friend Thalia behind her Percy got out his black bow and pulled back the sting and fired, Percy made his arrow catch on the fire. The flaming black arrow hit the cyclops in the back of his as Thalia turn to see him.

Thalia POV:

The dumb monster decided to attack hunters how dumb were they did they know that we had Artemis with them well it seemed not. They she notice the monster were attacking in groups, now the hunters were being hunted. Just as she turn she was face to face with a cyclops then a black arrow, wait a black arrow on FIRE just hit him the head none of the hunter that she knew had a black arrow all them were silver and no way in Hades could they make the arrows on fire. She looked the the arrow was shot from just to see the dark figure firing more flaming black arrows at the enemy soon the enemy were dead. Thalia looked around for the dark figure but couldn't find him. Then Artemis called her.

Artemis POV:

She just watch and stared as a male just save her hunters from the group of monster that just attack them. The male firing was even compared to hers and she was the best. When she got over her shock she called Th over. She told them to set up camp here a see if you find the boy after all the cuts were taken care of. When the camp was set up Artemis heard a twig snap then she saw a little girl grey eyes coming at her. Then the girl just asked "are you Artemis?" "why do you ask?" " I'm Sophie daughter of Athena because my friend Hestia told me a guy named Percy will save me and give me a choice so." Then Th yelled out "wear are you JACKSON" but no reply came. So Artemis just asked the girl to to keep going. She said "the day latter a guy named Percy came knocking on the door to speak with my step dad. Before you I tell you more um my step dad hits me and get drunk early in the day. He piss to the guy at the door but then the guy threaten to break the door open so the my step dad went to grab a knife, then he went to open the door and stab the poor guy but he grab his wrist and burned it. The guy clicked his fingers a my step dad was gone. I finally was brave enough to ask if was Percy, the guy looked as if he was stabbed in the heart but quickly recovered said yes and asked who told me. so I explained to him. Then he told me about the gods and asked me if I want to go to the hunters or camp half-blood. When we found you, you were under attack so he told me to hind. Then 5 minters latter he got me and told me to walk right ahead to find you girls and say my stories while he go to speak to his patron."After Artemis heard that stories she was wondering what the Hades was Hestia doing, did she know Poseidon will kill her. She had to call a meeting to the other gods what has happen and why did Percy disappeared from the Gods sight and how did the Hades he learned that he could shoot like that because last she heard that Percy couldn't even shoot a bow with putting someone in the medic bay. She told the hunter to set up camp here and she will tell the Gods about her new discover.

**A/N: Should I make Percy have a Goddess mum because now I think I might just leave him mum less I know that sad but if you guy have a idea WITH REASON please tell because the best one will get the next chapter devoted to them. Also I learned never ever leave your computer on when you have little kids your family because how the found my stories and decided to review it my name so pain in the ass. Also do you like Annabeth getting processed by Gaia. REVIEW WORLD. should I TURN THIS INTO A CROSSOVER WITH Hary Potter and make his mum the goddess of magic if you like the idea please tell what she called.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I decided to not make a goddess Percy mum. Thank WhiteEagle1985, Guest, mum, Percy jackson, luna and pokemonerborn1 for reviewing. Also I read The Queens Champion and decided my story was like that so now it going to have a huge twist.**

Zeus POV:

Artemis just called a meeting Zeus was about to ask what for but she bet him to it. She whisper "ask Hestia she know" Then all eyes turn her. Artemis kept on talking shaking "he is her champion". Zeus asked "Hestia bring your champion here" Hestia nodded then flash off. Poseidon quickly asked "Artemis who is her champion" Zeus went though all the possibility but he couldn't find the one that would fit. Then shock hit all the god as she cried, "Percy Jackson". Then a massive earthquake hit the room, all the gods eyed the angry Poseidon. Zeus threw the master bolt at the ground to gets everything under control. Then Hestia flash in by herself crying Athena ran up to Hestia and blocked the blow Poseidon was going to do. It took some time to get Poseidon under control. Everyone looked at Hestia crying telling Athena what happen.

Athena POV:

Hestia told me her story how Percy became her champion. Why did my daughter betrayed us. Hestia kept on telling her until she flashed away. Athena already guessed what happen. Percy disappeared again. Athena explain what she found out. Zeus send Ares to see if he can find Annabeth but no luck. Athena said "We need to find him, the enemy probably have him, they seem to be preparing for something it's going to be huge. I think we will need Perseus to win" All the god nodded at what she said.

* * *

Line Break

* * *

Percy POV:

After Percy send away the girl to Artemis everything was blank. He woke up with his body feeling on fire. Just before he past he saw Gaia and Kronos chanting. Percy woke up again in a white room with Gaia standing at the end of the bed. "hello Percy Jackson the Titan of Balance you will help my son and I"Percy felt the power rushing thought his blood. Percy replied "No way in the Hades would I help you" Percy didn't know how he became a titan but he didn't like. He could feel his rage rise the room was shaking, he could hear the lightning hitting the ground outside and most of all his body was glowing. Percy try to control his rage but he couldn't then Gaia knock him out.

Gaia POV:

"Percy Jackson is raw power if comes on to our side son we would sure to win the war against the gods" laugh Gaia. Kronos asked "but how are we going to get him on our side?" "I made a room to weaken his powers, we will bring him pain like no ever before then he will have to join our side. So quickly bring Balance (This is what Gaia and Kronos call Percy) before he gives away our location."

* * *

Line Break

* * *

Percy POV: ( 1 week after getting turn into a titan)

The burning bar stabbed him in the chest, he kept his facing emotionless and stared in to Kronos eyes. He thought about screaming but he didn't want to give them that. It been a week and he gone under many different pains they kept on doing it under he past out then he would wake up in a black room again and again. Then Kronos yelled "Balance the Titain!" Percy hated being called that. Kronos pull out the bar dripping in golden blood, then he stabbed again this went on for ages. Then he heard a explosion.

* * *

Line Break

* * *

Artemis POV:

The hunters of Artemis and Artemis fell as the ground shake with power the sky was fully black huge thunder bolts hit the ground even Poseidon and Zeus can't do this so who is. The she felt the way of power coming at them. As soon as it started it stop. Artemis send her hunter to camp after a few complained and flashed up Olympus, the Olympians were all ready in their thrones.

**A/N: Please do review. Do you like the twist Percy is a powerful Titain of Balance. Next chapter should have Artemis and Percy in it, if not it will be the one after it. So sorry for not updating for a week. I was sick and sleeping most of the days Sorry will try to updated faster. **


End file.
